Power Rangers Slayer
by Eddm
Summary: With the skills of a Ninja, the swordsmanship of a samurai and the agility of a hunter, 5 new heroes must band together to defeat the evil Gen Ei Jutai. An evil Beast Wraith Brigade.
1. Character Description

Thousands of years ago ninja and samurai warriors were at war. Until the Evil Gen Ei Jutai Army rose from the center of the earth. The factions put their differences aside and allied to take down Jutai's Army and banished them back to core of the earth. Three of the original samurai and ninja clan are alive today who have imprisoned The Jutai Army. Now Gen EI Jutai has regained their strength and are soon to be release.

The world needs heroes,The world needs Power Rangers.

The night is young as figure emerges from the shadows on the rooftop of a high-school. Wearing a red long coat with two Kama blades attached to his back. He was training, his movement fluid. Punch, Jab, uppercut, roundhouse kick, all in one solid motion. Sweat began to surface on the figures forehead and still persisted as he picked up speed. Until he suddenly stopped and listened intently. There was a faint cry. Weak but noticeable. The figure started to run, sprinting at first until he could get more momentum as soon as he got to the edge of the building he swiftly pushed himself off of the ground and jumped to the next building.

Landing feet first, he gained more speed and quickened his pace. He thought. I need to save this one. Within moments he reached his destination. Below was a woman holding her purse tightly against her body denying her attacker access to her valuables. The red figure acted quickly and dives into the fray, in mid fall the figure flips and releases his weapons from there sheathes as he silently lands and sneaks up behind the mugger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. " said the figure as the tips of his blades touch the neck of the mugger. He swallows and drops his knife on the ground. The mugger had heard rumors about the figure but never came across him. Until now.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. I was just needing money for my family, we are starving." the mugger pleaded. The red figure told the woman to leave. As she thanked him she mumbled something under her breath. "Those teeth. Those big white teeth." The figure realized that this person might not even be human.

( check out Seanwach92 on Wattpad, the cowriter and cocreator of Power Rangers Slayer)


	2. Man at arms Part 1

Thousands of years ago ninja and samurai warriors were at war. Until the Evil Gen Ei Jutai Army rose from the center of the earth. The factions put their differences aside and allied to take down Jutai's Army and banished them back to core of the earth. Three of the original samurai and ninja clan are alive today who have imprisoned The Jutai Army. Now Gen EI Jutai has regained their strength and are soon to be release.

The world needs heroes,The world needs Power Rangers.

The night is young as figure emerges from the shadows on the rooftop of a high-school. Wearing a red long coat with two Kama blades attached to his back. He was training, his movement fluid. Punch, Jab, uppercut, roundhouse kick, all in one solid motion. Sweat began to surface on the figures forehead and still persisted as he picked up speed. Until he suddenly stopped and listened intently. There was a faint cry. Weak but noticeable. The figure started to run, sprinting at first until he could get more momentum as soon as he got to the edge of the building he swiftly pushed himself off of the ground and jumped to the next building.

Landing feet first, he gained more speed and quickened his pace. He thought. I need to save this one. Within moments he reached his destination. Below was a woman holding her purse tightly against her body denying her attacker access to her valuables. The red figure acted quickly and dives into the fray, in mid fall the figure flips and releases his weapons from there sheathes as he silently lands and sneaks up behind the mugger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. " said the figure as the tips of his blades touch the neck of the mugger. He swallows and drops his knife on the ground. The mugger had heard rumors about the figure but never came across him. Until now.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. I was just needing money for my family, we are starving." the mugger pleaded. The red figure told the woman to leave. As she thanked him she mumbled something under her breath. "Those teeth. Those big white teeth." The figure realized that this person might not even be human.

(Well that's it for now, check out Seanwach92 on Wattpad, the cowriter and cocreator of Power Rangers Slayer)


	3. Man at arms part 2

The Red figured tighten his grip on his Kama, when he saw the teeth the woman spoke up. A vampire that roamed the night looking for victims in order to drain their blood. Also known as a modern Chinese hopping vampire. However he wondered why the Vampire only wanted the lady's salary.

"I didn't mean any harm kid, you don't know what's coming, I needed to make sure I was prepared."

"Please, just let me go and you won't see me again." It was reaching near to the beginning of dawn. The vampire shivered from head to toe he needed to get away from the sun and the being that kept his blade on his throat.

In an instance the figure let the vampire go, he was in total shock as he ran away from the figure, but was shot just before he could make a clear escape by the figure's gun.

**"Kenji! We needed more information from him, you shouldn't have taken him down!"**

A voice had called out to him, only a voice that he could he hear. Kenji rose an eyebrow, "He's better off as a corpse."

**"Return back to the temple Kenji, we must discuss this matter."** Spoke another voice different from the last.

As the dead skin and ash cleared. Kenji slid his Kama down into its sheath. He began to walk away but something in the air seemed different. Out of place. He scanned the rooftops but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm going to be a little late," Kenji stoically told the voices that have been speaking to him.

Until a group of vampires jump from the shadows and attacks Kenji head on.

One of the vampires misses his mark and tried to land on Kenji. He sidesteps the vampires and unsheathes his kama . "Interesting." Says Kenji with a smile on his face. He slices the closest vampire as he jumps and kicks the other one square in the jaw knocking him backwards to the ground. The other five surround Kenji with their fangs out ready to attack. Kenji throws one of his Kama's and nails a vampire right in the head causing him to disintegrate into ash. The other four surrounded him as one of the two started throwing punches. Two punches connected into Kenji's ribcage. Causing him to wince from the pain.

In one single motion he held a endemic dagger in his right hand and stabbed one of the vampire's in his heart but then he started to change. Instead of his red long coat, Kenji was in red costume, with hood over his head. His Power Ranger costume. Strength began to flow throughout his entire body.

Just then a vampire came up behind him and tried to bear hug him. Kenji broke his hold and kicked him into the garbage unconscious.

Kenji got in his fighting stance and arrogantly said. "Any body else?" The two vampires that were left started to run away. Kenji quickly reached behind his waist and grabbed both of his kama which were connected to a chain and threw the Kamas their direction. Turning them to ash instantly. He grabbed the last vampire by the collar and woke him up.

"Your buddy from before said something big is coming. What's coming?!"

The vampire was confused at first until Kenji slapped him in the face, hard. The vampire started to stumble and fumble his words but all he could manage to say was Gen Ei Jutai.

And then he was dead, Kenji pierced his heart.

Just in the far reaches of the mountains remained a hidden temple. The temple was the secret hideout of the Red Slayer Ranger. He arrived in his normal clothes, a red shirt with orange lining, with a white long sleeve shirt tucked underneath.

"Welcome back Kenji-San." Said Miss Emi an adopted 13 year girl. She is known as the temple's and Kenji's assistant, beside her was a her small robotic maneki cat named Michi. Emi always greeted Kenji when he walked in, though he always looked at her with cold eyes. "Why are you still here?"

"Can we at least get a hi back?" Responded Michi.

Emi smiled brightly and led Kenji to the shrine, where there were three spirits floating from above. A female spirit floating from his left and two male spirits floating on his right. He stopped suddenly and placed both his hand above his stomach as he stared directly at the spirits, not astonished but irritated.

"Kenji, I believe what that vampire has told you is not a lie. If their kind has creep out of their cage then it's a sign that the Gen Ei Jutai will soon arise." Spoke the spirit in the center, the oldest and wisest of them all wearing a burgundy Hakama, Kenji usually seek advice when it came to life's obstacles from his and he was also Kenji's personal mentor. His name was master Katsu.

"Ha! So that means you have no choice but to work with a team of your own young man!" The spirit on the left wore a black, yellow with blue striped hood and grey Hakama and was named Master Minori, he was a bit of a valiant, always speaking his mind.

Kenji's face showed nothing more than anger when Master Katsu informed him that he must work with a team.

"Kenji? It's alright, everything is going to be fine." The spirit on the left was a female whom wore a white tunic dress with long selves and a white veil covering her lips. She was sweet and calming, her name was Master Hitomi.

Kenji then adjusted his jaw with arrogance, he then saw just in front of him a large square barrier arising from the floor. When fulling in sight there were four daggers similar to his, thrust into the stone's barrier.

"The Daggers are ready to choose their successors." Master Katsu informed Kenji.

"I've been on my own for three years. I don't need a team, I'll fight the Gen Ei Jutai alone."

"We'll see about that." Said Master Minori.

Kenji only stood at the shrine as he opened his fist and then closed them. He narrowed his eyes and turned away, beginning to walk away from his mentors.

"Kenji-San wait, don't be mad." Said a worried Emi. He ignored her called and left the temple.


	4. Man at Arms Part 3

The school bell just rung, students of all ages stormed out of the school building.

Just near the stairs of the school exit was a young girl about seventeen years old. She wore a white sleeveless preppy dress just a bit below her knees. With the wind flowing through her light brown-curly bob hair.

"Is Greg picking you up today. Shayanne?"

Shayanne just smiled and roles her eyes at her brunette friend, when she almost scared her to death. "Yes, and no, you will not ask him on a date."

"Aww. No fair. You just wanna ask him first."

"Are you out your mind?" Shayanne rose both eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "He's too old for me, duh, and is too old for you. He's mostly a brother figure to me."

Shayanne's brunette friend dropped her head in disappointment, until Shayanne stood next her bending over to look at her friend and admitted, "but your right he is cute."

They both put on the biggest cheesiest smiles.

**'Click'**

"Nice girls keep it going."

"Joseph! Shayanne yelled from the top of her lungs. The clicking sound was a blonde headed, blue long sleeved collar little rascal, Joseph Wilson. He still hung around the school grounds recording each individual, pranking them and then posting it on his channel for all could see.

"That wasn't nice, recording us behind our backs! Shayanne's friend stomped her foot and began to march towards Joseph that was still holding his camera phone up.

"Mimi. wait."

BUMP!

Mimi; Shayanne's friend crash landed on the floor. Shayanne dashed to Mimi's care, until she felt the invisible string that hung just 10 centimeters below the ground. Joseph laughed just before Shayanne slowly placed her books on the floor, stood straight and attacked Joseph. She repeatedly struck him in his back with her purse.

"Alright, Alright," Joseph rose both of his arms in protest. before running off and taking one last picture of poor Mimi on the floor.

"Mimi are you alright?"

**_Beep!_**

"Whoa!"

Mimi soar passed Shayanne and scampered to the sound of the car horn. Shayanne turned and saw that Greg was just stepping out from his black convertible. Greg arrived in a tuck in short sleeve black t shirt. Mimi clasped her arms around Greg's waist, the look of shock on his face was amusing as Shayanne silently apologize to him for the weird greeting from Mimi.

"Hiya..Mimi you need a ride too?"

Mimi nodded her as she squeezed tighter.

"Okay Mimi let go of him." Shayanne insisted. As Mimi released her grip, Greg greeted Shayanne with a friendly hug, until Mimi interrupted them and began to confab with Greg who had the face of desperation. Shayanne shook her head and stepped a few steps away, to give them a little time before they were to depart. While the two exchanged words, Shayanne stood staring at a puddle, thinking of away to convince Greg to drive her to her grandparents house.

_Her grandparents lived in a small village just near a massive Volcano. She was never allowed to visit them because of her grandparents living so close to the volcano. She was able to see centimeters of the volcanoes top from where she stands_.

She was going to get Greg to take her, he had too. She hasn't seen them in months and she was worried. She stared at the puddle that set right below her, from the corner of her eyes she saw feet stroll just past the puddle but to her astonishment the feet had no reflection. She look up noticed it was man about 6 feet tall pale skin brown hair, suspiciously rushing down the streets.

Skeptical, she slowing turned back to Greg and Mimi but collided with a gentleman that was strolling down the same way as the suspicious man. She fell with a thump, her books went crashing to the ground.

"You dropped something."

She looked up to see who crashed into her. The male had meduim length hair, he wore a red shirt, orange lining on his sleeves, with a long shirt tunk under. _Kenji. _He rose his eyebrow and kept a gaze on Shayanne as she was retrieving her books. "I'm so sorry," She apologized, without noticing that he already walk around her, probably still following the man from before.

"I said sorry!" She yelled, but he didn't answer. "Fine be a Jerk! She rolled her eyes when Greg slowly tread to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just rude people out there!" she shouted to the direction Kenji was walking.

"Listen, I would have helped really, but I have a situation of my own," He pointed to his right leg were Mimi held tight.

"Get off him Mimi!" Shayanne pulled Mimi from the Greg leg. He ran quickly to the driver seat of his car and started the engine. Mimi ran right after him to the back sit of his car. _Now they needed to get Mimi home for she could persuade Greg to take her to her Grandparent's village._

**_"Destiny awaits you." _**a voice spoke to her. Her eyes widen. _What was that?_ she thought. It kind of spooked her.

"Lets get going Shayanne," Greg shouted from the convertible.

Mimi waved goodbye as she walked into her house. Greg was relieved to have Mimi out of his car, she wouldn't stop babbling. However once he restarted the car engine he observed the tension in Shayanne's expression, she was fiddling with her fingers, when she took in a deep breath and turned to him.

"Uh Oh what do you want?"

"Can we not go to my house?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong really, I was just hoping if you could..."

Greg nodded his head smiling waiting for an answer.

"Take me to my grandparents house?" She titled her head and gave him a big cheap smile. He slid down in his seat exasperated. "You know I can't do that Shayanne, and anyways I have this gathering I must go to tonight. It usually takes us an hour to get there and the party is at 10."

"Greg it's only 3 o'clock, your party is at 10."

He flustered at his bad math, as he placed his arm on his steering wheeling, now thinking of what to do.

"Look Greg you take me there now, we be there by 4 and we leave at 5 and you'll still have enough time to get your party."

"And what's the reason you need to be over there right now this instance?"

Shayanne let her tongue hang a bit as she continued to whine, "You ask too many questions you know. I haven't seen them for the last 4 months they haven't called or anything and my parents won't tell me what's wrong. If you won't take me then I'll take my self." She placed her hand on the door handle in order to open it.

"Wait," Greg stopped her from leaving. He pounded his head repeatedly on the car horn. Shayanne quickly went to stop him from hurting himself. "Whoa what are you doing?

He sighed, "No it's okay, I feel better now," he smirked. "Okay I'll take you. I'll get into deep trouble for this. " He bit his bottom lip. "But I guess it okay to go on a little adventure..again."

**_"Your Fate is near... and don't worry about that crazy chick." _**Greg heard as he drove off. His eyes narrowed as he look over his door to see who had spoken to him. Shayanne detected that Greg looked puzzle or _was he scared?_ _Did he also hear a voice that was unquestioned?_

They pulled up to the main entrance of the village which began with thousands of forest trees surrounding the village. Shayanne immediately step out of the car and at looked up at the enormous volcano. The volcano was smoking,_ it hasn't erupted in over 500 years_ she thought.

"Something is not right," She said to herself.

"Your telling me," Greg said behind her and went forward walking into the village. Shayanne followed him, hoping that everything was alright. As they went further into the village, heaps of trees were either burnt or destroyed, children's toys laid beneath their feet.

**_"Find the Red Hunter he'll show you the way."_**

"Did you hear that? Questioned Shayanne.

"Yes I did. Even early when we drove off."

"I heard something before we left the school."

Greg beamed, it was amusing that he was hearing voices, he going crazy he thought. Shayanne just gave Greg a bizarre look.

Before they could reach Shayanne's grandparents house they heard footsteps creeping just in front of them. An army of foot soldiers marched passed them. They had the resemblance of a ninja with sliver metal plates resting on their shoulders. They wore a a spider like cobra mask with an eye just around the mouth piece.

Just in the middle of the foot soldiers, there was a very unusual foot soldier in Greg and Shayanne's eyes. It had a dragon like head and walked on two legs. Its tail wrapped tightly around its neck. The cobra, spider symbol that was on the foot soldiers was also on the the dragon, but was marked on its shoulder.

"HMMM?" The dragon foot soldier stopped and looked to his side, where Greg and Shayanne were standing. Greg and Shayanne looked at each other until the dragon darted a burst of fire from his breath just before Greg and Shayanne ran.

"GET THEM!" The dragon took with him 6 foot soldiers.

Greg and Shayanne ran as far as the end of the cliff and just below them was a raging river flowing rapidly. "Listen here... you... we don't want any trouble." Greg voiced.

"Your in the wrong part of town, human." The Dragon foot soilder replied, his nose was seaming fire. He ordered a foot soldiers to grab Shayanne until Greg stepped in and bored the foot soilder in his abdomen. The foot soldier back up only to find a hole in his waist and a dagger in Greg's hand. Thereupon a foot soldier persisted and was creeping up on Greg, he was too astound by the dagger's appearance to even notice it.

"Greg! Shayanne cried as she dash to aid Greg up until a dagger of her own appeared in her hand and she punctured the foot soldier in his heart. Greg jumped with abruptness when the foot soldier laid helpless to his side and turned to dust.

"WHO ARE YOU! The dragon foot soldier hollered.

"Where did this come from? Asked Shayanne. Greg shook his head puzzled about this as well. The remaining 4 foot soldiers bolted at once when the daggers flew out of Greg and Shayanne's hand, only to pierced foot soldiers in the heart.

"Those are the Slayer Daggers. No it can't be." The dragon foot soldier placed both his hands on his hand with disbelief. He untangled his tail from his neck and birched against Greg and Shayanne. They were thrown off the cliff hanging for dear life. Greg held onto the edge of the cliff and to Shayanne whom was unconscious when she struck her head on the cliff's rock when they slipped. Grunting he still held has tightly has he could to Shayanne. His arms felt like jelly, he was beingining to lose his grip. Greg started to think now that this was a bad idea, Before he heard the sound of a blade clashing just above, he couldn't see but he could hear the sound of the dragon agnizing in pain. Someone one was on the top of the cliff clashing with the dragon.

When he looked across the cliff he sighted a foot soldier from before with bow in hand, aiming towards him, before the coming of a laser beam taking the foots oldier apart. Greg watched as the foot soldier dripped into the river. All that held onto the cliff was the tips of his fingers, he could't hold on any longer and lost his grip when a hand caught him before he dropped.

When they were pulled to safely, they were taken to a hidden tavern. Inside were other village citizens, some were either sleeping or discussing the events that have been happening to the earth lately. Greg sat just behind the citizens with Shayanne laying on his lap still unconscious from earlier. In front of the crowd Greg was able to see the very person who saved them originally. The person had both his hand place on a tall table siting near a window. From what Greg could see it was a dark red hood hanging from the beings neck, and.. _the same dagger he held_ siting firmly in the back of the red character's sheath.

"Ahh."

"Oh great your alright." said a concern Greg to Shayanne.

"Where are we?" Shayanne suddenly awaken, rubbing her head as she roamed her eyes around in awe. Greg was still staring at the red character. His hood was off, so he was able to see a bit of the being's black hair but not his face, he wanted to find out who it was and if it was the red warrior they were told to look for. _The Red Slayer Ranger Kenji Ueno/ Red Hunter_

"Whose that, and who is he talking too?" Shayanne questioned.

"I'm trying to find that out myself." Greg responded sarcasticly.

"Everything is already taken care of." The red figure was talking to himself, In which Greg and Shayanne conceit. Unexpectedly the red figure lifted his hood over his head and turned to the wall facing the scared citizens. His helmet was mysterious back on his head. He slowly haul out his laser when he heard foot soldiers started passing by the cavern in which he instructed them citizens to stay silent.

He then instructed them to the end of the tavern, and drilled the citizens out of the cavern and into a huge orange and maroon, mechanical ToraZord. **(Tiger)**

**"**Alright everyone this is your is passage out of here... and out of my face." Informed the Red Warrior.

"I'm not going in there. " Shayanne broke free from Greg grip as he tried to take her to safety in the zord.

The Red Ranger crossed his arms, "Well whose the stubborn little girl now, caregiver?

"My name is Shayanne Mister and his name is Greg!"

"Shayanne we could ask him later on our way to the city." Respond Greg.

"Questions?...oh...great."

Greg and Shayanne both expanded their arms with the daggers in their hand. The Red Ranger planted his right hand on the his helmet mouth piece, he gave out a bitter laugh. " So my life has gone to havoc. "

"What is that suppose to mean? your the one who was talking to yourself. " Shayanne back fired.

"We were too, you know." Greg replied. Shayanne rapidly turned her head to Greg in anger when he interrupted her. "Your going to tell us what these things are for and what those voices what."

"Ohhh you know, I'm scared." The Red Ranger joked.

"Forget it! Forget you and this stupid dagger! I came here to find my grandparents, I'm not going into your stupid carnivore rat!" Shayanne ran off deeper into the village.

"Shayanne Wait." Greg yelled after her.

**"Go after them Kenji." **Said Master Hitomi.

"And why should I?" Kenji placed his laser back into its sheath.

**"Don't question Master Hitomi, you know why you must follow them. Now stop being a brat and go!" **Yelled Master Minori

**"Forget the pass Kenji and move onto the future, you can't fight the Gen Ei Jutai alone." **Ended Master Katsu

Shayanne was finally at the footsteps at her grandparents door, she turned the knob but it wasn't budging. "AVO!" (Grandma/Grandpa). She took a few steps back and a kick the door open. It fell with a bang. When she walked in she fell to her knees. Her grandparents were siting on the living couch pale as lime. They weren't breathing.

"Shayanne!" Greg charged in but froze when he witness the death of Shayanne's grandparents. "I'm sorry Shayanne."

"Who ever did this will pay for what they've done." Shayanne kept her tears inclined and tighten her grip.

Then all of a sudden there was a scream, they both ran outside. The dragon monster from before was tearing up what was left of the village there was still innocent people running for their lives. . In the mix of dust and commotion where the foot soldiers.

Greg gets in front of Shayanne to protect her from the goons. He starts to ball his fists and prepares to get in his fighting stance. Until the dragon foot soldier stepped forward. "Get out of the way hunter, or I will destroy you with the rest of this village." Greg was baffled when he called him hunter, but didn't move, he only tightens his grip. Shayanne pulled at his shirt frightened for his life, until his Dagger started to glow from his back pocket as he pulled it out.

In the trees was Kenji still his Ranger suit, perched on a tree branch. Dagger in hand, he balances his palm and mumbles something when the dagger activated a fire mode and flies towards the foot soldiers.

"Hyahh!" Kenji jumps down and knocks down two foot soldiers in front of Greg and Shayanne.

As Kenji lands on the ground, he turns to them and says. "Run, I got this." Greg was hesitant at first but he turns around and grabs Shayanne's hand and runs.

Few foot soldiers follow them. Kenji blocks the incoming punches from all around him the best he could. As his dagger takes out a few more foot soldiers. Kenji roundhouse kicked a group of soldiers at a time he called on his tow changed Kama's from behind his back. Two arched red blades appear as he slashes his way through the foot soldiers.

Shayanne turned her head to check on the Red ranger, just as she saw two foot soldiers and Dragon closing in on them. She stopped and let out a scream of frustration, both Kenji and Greg turn in Shayanne's direction.

In one split motion Greg jumps and drop kicks the closest foot soldier in the gut. He gets in front of Shayanne and punches the next closest foots oldier. He pulled out his dagger and continue to looked at it glow until he transformed, into what resembled Kenji's Red ranger outfit but he was black.

"WHOOO YEAH! NOW WERE TALKING!" as soon he looked up another foot soldier came up and grabbed Shayanne from behind her. She quickly elbowed him and kneed him in the gut.

Greg now as the Black ranger then threw his dagger and it landed right in the middle of the foot soldiers forehead. Green slime was on the dagger but instantly vanished as soon as the foot soldier disappeared.

Shayanne's dagger rose from her dress pocket and hovered over her head, she noticed it an grabbed it with both hands, when she her self began to transform into a suit that resembled Greg's but in white.

Kenji was holding his kamas tightly in both as he and his fellow rangers square off the dragon monster who was the last one one left alive.

"This is for my grandparents and the village you destroyed!" Shayanne yells as she charges first with dagger in hand, she slashes the monster quickly on his chest but was only able to get two hits in. The monster retaliates by slashing her with its claws. The Black Ranger ran up to her aid as he helped her up.

The dragon monster conjures up a fiery blast from its mouth and engulfs the rangers.

All three were tired and gasping for breath. Kenji was the first up. "I'm not done yet!" He laughed.

Greg gets up and so does Shayanne. Kenji ran up to the monster and pushed himself off of the ground to jumped over the monsters head as he sliced the monster's armor.

Greg and Shayanne were close behind with daggers in hand, they threw them like shurikens and it caused the monster's knees to buckle. Kenji kept slashing away as the monster's armor was no more. He kept hacking the dragons skin.

Shayanne gasped as she saw the the green goo run out of the dragons body. Greg yelled to Kenji that-that was enough.

Until there was the final blow when Shayanne got her revenge by ending the monster's life with a dagger in the throat.

Kenji then demorphed. Shayanne was surprised, it was the douche bag form earlier. "You?!"

"Mhmm, yes I remember you, the girl that was litering in the streets with her books, trying to ditch her homework." Kenji smiled.

At the end of the day the citizens were taken to safer grounds and Kenji lead his new teammates to their new headquarters. Emi excitely ran up to the entrance.

"Hi there, my name is Miss Emi but you can call me Emi if you would like. I would be your assisant. " She smiled from ear to ear, when Michi scurried behind her.

"Hi Hi Hi, wow its going to be fun now with more people around the temple. Its been so lonely lately."

"This is Michi, he gives me a little support when I need him." Smiled Emi.

"Alright Emi, that's enough." Kenji told Emi as he was waiting for Greg and Shayanne by the shrine.

"Oh I'm sorry Kenji-san." Emi backed away in order to let Greg and Shayanne through.

"Wow this place is..." Said Greg.

"Beautiful." Shayanne replied.

"Yeah, and ninja, samaurai like." Repsonded Greg

They then stopped in front of the shrine and looked up right at the three spirit mentors.

"Glad you finally made it White and Black Hunter."

"Wait your the ones who were speaking to us." Shayanne said with a tone of shock. Greg shook his head, still believing that he had lost it, "I'm seeing ghost. Wow." He widen his eyes and then closed them, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"YES and you better believe it." Responded Master Minori.

Greg opened his eyes, "Okay.. your still there."

"Long time ago there was a war between Samurais and Ninjas, the war lasted until the end of the Sengoku Period when the evil armed forces of the Gen En Jutai acented. Many ninjas and Samurias joined force to take out the Gen En Jutai. They sent them to the deeperiest reaches of the earth. Until now, when countless amount volcanoes erupted releasing the evil once again. Me, Master Minori and Master Hitomi were the creators of this temple and we created the Slayer daggers. It been years and the daggers have finally chosen their successors." Explained Master Katsu.

"You three and two others, will hunt down the Gen En Jutai that have risien from the core of the earth, and destroy them for good." Master Hitomi put across.

Kenji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest, looking at Greg and Shayanne. "They talk alot I know."

"This boy always got something insulting to say. Anyways listen here, even if you think of backing away, there is no turning back. The daggers chose you. " Responded Master Minori.

Greg and Shayanne were silent for a movement. "Okay, after what they've done, I won't let them destroy another city or... someone else's family." She looked down at her dagger almost wanting to cry when Greg placed his hand on her shoulder and agreed. "I am as well."

"You look mad?" Shayanne asked Kenji.

Kenji purse his lip at this. Now he was really angry. _You know what__,__ it doesnt matter__, __he wouldn't let these newbees get in his way. _"Nope, not even, just dont get in my way, little girl." and he walked away.

"Little girl?! my name is Shayanne, you jerk.!"


	5. Cobalt Mercenary

"Ahhh! She is still stone. What should we do?"

The abyss of the earth was now a structure of phantoms and barbarian entity. Mountains of bones rested in the pathway of an aAlcazar. Foot soldiers stood guard when a conical hat, limp face, white monster went past the foot soldiers and into the Alcazar of the Earth's core.

"What is this nonsense. Why is the queen still grounded? The white conical hat monster bawl at three other generals of the Gen En Jutai Brigade.

"Ah ah ah ah, relax relax, Teitoku. The queen will be released. We had our hands in a bunch since the arrival of the Slayer Rangers. They are on the hunt for us, but we can't let them get to the queen easily. " Allege a monster general with the similarities of a lemur but with eight broad eyes and teeth that reached its pebble chest. Teitoku circled the grey statue that held his powerful queen. He was infuriated as he punctured a foot soldier that stood behind him.

"Get her out of that crest immediately!"

"I'm working on it." Said an elderly Wendigo monster, whom slumped over with a shield lying on its back.

"Those Rangers! Ughh! Doragosuriado will finish the job!" Said an irritated hornet, horned feminine general.

"Doragosurido? He was destroyed by the rangers, Suzu!" Teitoku said confused.

"No he was never destroyed, it was only his first life force, he still has one more to go. We sent him back to america to retrieve the Ascento Blades." Said the Wendigo general.

"Yuya?" Expressed Shayanne and Greg.

"Yes, Yuya is a cold blooded arachnid monster. She is the Ruler of the Gen En Jutai. We-the ninjas and the samurais in-crested her body for many years in masonry. Those things that attacked you all, the day your grandparent's village was destroy are called HebiKumo-the Gene En Jutai's army of foot soldiers." Master Katsu explained to the two new Rangers.

"And this temple is in Japan?" Questioned Shayanne.

"Yes dear Shayanne, you are in Japan, I know you were probably confused on how you got here so quickly. The power of the dagger brought you here. It has bonded with your DNA, allowing you to morph and teleport to were ever is made possible. But use it wisely, teleportation shouldn't be used for personal game." Said Master Hitomi.

"Stone huh. I regret this now." Greg told himself.

"Why?..Because of my Safety? Really?" Shayanne placed both of her arms down to her hips as she waited for an answer from Greg.

"Nooo. This is going to take me away from my parties." He smiled and flinched when Shayanne struck his arm.

At that moment, Emi came skipping in with Michi in her arms. She was excited, but what caught her attention was Greg and Shayanne's clothes. They were filthy, their faces where smokey from the battle in the village. "Do you guys need a change of clothes?"

Greg and Shayanne finally realized the drench of mud that laid on their clothing. They both agreed as Emi and Michi left to retrieve their wardrobe. She quickly returned with Shayanne's clothes in arms and Michi returned with Greg's clothing on his back.

"Once you are dress, quickly return back to the shrine we have to discuss some matters with you and Kenji." Informed Master Katsu.

"Where is Kenji anyways?" Asked Greg.

"He's out in the back training probably. I will get him Master Katsu." Emi offered.

In the rearward of the temple was an exotic training grounds, bamboo trees surrounded the training structure. Emi slowly enter to where she saw Kenji, siting with his knees planted on the floor. She knew to never interrupt him when he meditated. The last time she disrupt him he vociferated, hurting her feeling deeply. He eventually apologized but she vow to never do that again. She walked quietly up to him and waited with both her hands behind her back, rocking her heels back and forth. She had her eyes closed, having peaceful thoughts until Kenji was done.

Kenji took a few minutes alone to meditate just after a few parkour exercises. Once he opened his eyes he rose to his feet and turned to Emi who was still rocking her heels back and forth with her eyes closed. She didn't know Kenji was now standing, staring at her. "What do you want?"

Emi jumped, and opened her eyes. Her heart was racing, he scared her half to death. "Oh Um excuse me Kenji-San, they ask for you." She smiled. He grabbed the towel and kama that he had laid on the floor and walk around Emi to the entrance of the temple, not even thanking her. Nevertheless she didn't mind, she knew Kenji for some time now. She knew he didn't mean it, but others that didn't know him would be pretty insulted by it.

Shayanne was already dressed in her new white short sleeved V neck dress, it was way above her knees, something she wasn't very use too. However it was nice for a change, she was going to be 18 very soon now.

She turned her head slightly as she heard the door opening behind her. Kenji was just entering and stopped just beside her. He didn't say anything to her, she looked up and saw that he was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

He looked at her from topped to bottom, rose his eyebrow and said, "That's too short."

"Huh? What do you mean it's too short?"

"Alright I'm back what do you think of my..WHOA." Greg had swung around to turn the opposite direction of Shayanne. "Shayanne, What are you wearing?"

"What do you think? What's wrong with it?"

"ARGH! Greg stretched his jaw with his eyes wide open. He still didn't look at Shayanne. "That's too short on you."

"No it's not. Stop acting like I'm 15 now. This is all Emi had at the moment, and You!" She pointed at Kenji. "Why do you even care?"

"Your a child." Kenji back fired, Greg couldn't help the laugh that suddenly bursted out from his lungs when Kenji told Shayanne she was a child. "A Child? Really? And how old are you mister Walking tall?"

"Old Enough to notice the tart that flows from that appeal."

"Excuse me?"

"Okaayy, now you went to far." Greg caught his breath from the laughter.

"Enough! responded Master Minori. "Young Shayanne looks very intriguing. I might say." He rose and dropped his eyebrows smiling. Shayanne also gave out a smile of her own. Jeez this Kenji guy, what is up with is attitude?

"First we wanted to introduce some new weapons for black and white Hunter." Master Katsu cleared his throat.

'POOF!

Out appeared a long ancient Rifle with the texture of a Komodo Dragon, now in Greg's hand and a white staff in Shayanne's hand.

"The Hachurui rifle, the Kuma Spear. These are your personal weapons."

"Yeah, Yeah. Now why did you call me in here?" Urged Kenji.

'BONG!

Greg fell off his feet and Shayanne screamed for dear life. Kenji instantly ran out of the temple with his Dagger in hand. "What was that?" Asked Greg who was rising to his feet.

"That's the temple's Gong. This means there is trouble." Informed Master Hitomi.

"Well don't just stand there, follow Kenji!" Yelled Master Minori.  
>_<p>

In a wealthy subdivision in California. A subdivision full of luxurious cars and boats and big fancy motor coaches, one house stood out more than the rest. The residents name. 'The Wilson's' . Even though they built their global empire by making butter cookies. The recent descendant of the company decided to reside in the worlds ever so changing city of Los Angeles.

Inside the lavish house was a fellow about 19 years old, pale skin, blue eyes, with a blonde fohawk. He sat firmly in his desk's chair that was just to the side of his bed. On his wall were a ton of photos of himself, pranking and angering people. He turned on his web cam from his computer and cleared his throat, "Yo whats everyone and welcome back, as you know I'm Joseph Wilson. Now all of you might have heard by now that there was a village attacked by some kind of monsters." Joseph bent both of his index and middle fingers up and down. "Sources say that these monsters come from Volcanoes, but enough about that how about we get down to business with Wilson's prank of the day.."

"Joseph! A little blonde head girl about the age of 10 walked into his room.

"Annd here comes the nuisance," said a frustrated Josphe, he shut his computer close and turned his rolling chair to the girl. "Why are you in my room, Helen. I've told you this multiple times."

"Don't yell at me. Mom said you have to chaperone for the girl scout today. She won't be able to make it."

"Ask mom to do that."

"Didn't you hear me? Mom said she can't come."

Joseph arupted from his chair and ran straight downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was wearing a baby blue suit and was packing her lunch to leave for the day. "Where are you going?" Asked Joseph.

"Hiya sweetie!" Joseph's mom hugged him as tightly as she could and squeeze his cheek. He grabbed his moms arm, insisting she stop the pressure. "What's wrong Josie?"

"Why can't you go on the trip with Helen? I have things to do you know."

"Ohh I'm sorry hunny, me and your father have a meeting today. I would appreciate it if you'd take your little sister."

"And if you don't go, I'll tell mom what you did last night." Helen barges in.

"Hmm?" Joseph's mother wondered.

"Uh nothing mom, I'll take her no problem, you enjoy your meeting."

"Alright then I'll see you all tonight." Joseph's mom gave both Joseph and Helen a kiss on their cheeks before heading out the door. When the door slam shut Joseph erupted and shook his sister. "No body needs to know what happened okay, we already made a deal."

"You said not to mention anything yesterday, you didn't say anything about mentioning it today."

He went to the entrance of the his house, where he lifted a blue back pack. Once he unzipped it, he pulled out 4 bronzed blades that had no handle. "What are those?" Asked Helen

"I don't know but they make for great views." He smiled and placed the blades back in his blue backpack.

"Accept your fate."

"Huh?" Joseph drifted his head, curious on who just spoke to him.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Joseph shook his head.

Joseph drove his sister Helen to the local Girl Scout meeting a few miles from the house. As soon as he parked the car she hopped out and ran inside to see her friends. "Wait for me." He called out after her but she was already out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

He got out of the car and locked it. Just to make sure no one got his back pack. He enters the building and follows his sister inside the girl scout's building. When Helen reached the entrance she was unable to enter, when the doors appeared to be looked.

Just then parents and their children started running out of the other buildings near by, they ran screaming at the sight of the HebiKumo foot soldiers. Joseph held Helen firmly by her hand, when he heard the terror.

The foot soldiers were on a rampage, until they saw Joseph and his little sister just standing there boggled by the destruction. They circled Joseph and his sister. He advise his sister to wait for him just beside the entrance door. When a footsoldier charge at him. Joseph spung his body as quickly as possible before the HebiKumo could strike him with its sword.

Above Kenji, Greg and Shayanne look down as the crowd dies down leaving Joseph to fight the foot soldiers alone.

"Hey I know that guy. Greg, It's Joseph we have to help him!" She exclaimed, but Kenji didn't answer as he gazed at the battle below. "Why are we just standing here?"

"Be quiet. Now is not the time to strike."

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled, and she grabs her dagger out of thin air. Greg went after her.

"White Bear Kin, Release the Hunter within!" She transformed into her full Ranger costume. "Kuma Staff." She demanded as she jumped from the top of the building with her staff in hand. As she landed she threw her staff and belted a HebiKumo. "Back off!"

"Black Komodo Kin, Release the Hunter within! Hachurui rifle!" Greg morphed and grasped the rifle that appeared behind his banged the back of a foot soldiers head with his rifle.

Joseph had one HebiKumo in a head lock when he realized a dragon like monster just walking up to his car. "Ahh the blades are in this blue contraption." The monster lightly bumped the blue vehicle and all of a sudden the horn activates and causes a commotion. "Grrr. Silence!" He gripped his hands tightly and slammed them on the hood of the car causing the horn to stop honking. "Dude!" Joseph yelled.

"Hydra Shriek!" The Black Ranger shot down what was left of the remaining foot soldiers with his rifle.

Joseph detected these strange people in awesome costumes. He then realizes what the monster was after.

"Wait!" Joseph ran after the dragon monster, but was whipped by its tail. Greg and Shayanne ran just in front Joseph in order to protect him.

"You!" The White ranger shouted.

"AWW Rangers. Surprised to see me? Well sorry to disappoint, but I can't stay long I have business to attend to." Doragosurido began to walk away, when Shayanne charged after Doragosurido. She blamed Doragosurido for what happened to her grandparents and she was going to make sure he never set foot on this planet again.

She swung her staff towards Doragasurido. It was barely denting the metal he had on the frame of his body, "Why isnt working?"

Doragosurido sever her chest and she went flying and fell on Joseph who was still laying on his back trying to get up. "Shayanne!" The Black Ranger called out. He placed his dagger at the end of his rifle in order to use it not only as gun but as a sword. He bustle with rifle in hand, and jumped in midair with his rifle charged up ready to strike.

"Don't even think about it!" Doragosurido flapped his tail straight at Greg before he could shoot. Greg was tossed back to Shayanne and Joseph. "Greg!

"It's over Rangers, not only are you pathetic but the Ascento Blades are now mine!"

Swiftly there was a rumble, sparks began to fly at Doragosurido feet, he went soaring into the air and released the blue back pack that belonged to Joseph. Joseph quickly grabbed his bag and placed it behind his back while he remain on the floor wondering where the blast came from.

Kenji, now in his Red Ranger suit scurried by as he gushed Doragosurido in his belly. "Kenji."

"What are you doing?" Laid a helpless Doragosurido. Kenji stood over Doragosurido, intimidating him, with his Kamas. Kenji lifted his Kama in order to destroy the beast.

"Joseph!" Helen screamed. A HebiKumo had its sword on her neck. Doragosurido laughed and slowly backed away from Kenji who had slowly dropped his arm away from Doragosurido.

"Rangers! Hahaha. You have until sun down to return the Blades to me. If you don't, you'll see the end of the child."

"Helen!"

"Joseph!"

Helen disappeared into the darkness of the night. The Rangers caught their breath, Kenji on the other hand walked up to Joseph. Joseph look up to the Red Ranger. Kenji stood silent next to Joseph, until he lifted Joseph off the floor pulling his arm behind his back and grabbing the backpack. "Hey! What are you doing dude?"

"Kenji you don't need to do that." Greg said Concern.

Kenji took a glance at the backpak and pushed Joseph back to the floor using Joseph's head. The White Ranger rushed to Joseph. "Are you alright?"

Joseph nodded but quickly rose when he saw the Red ranger attemping to open his backpack. He tried to grab his bag but Kenji had sway. Kenji pulled out the ancient bronze daggers. "So your just a thief." Kenji finally spoke.

"What are those things?" Questioned Greg.

"The 4 remaining PredaZords blades." Spoke Master Katsu.

Kenji planted the back pack and the blades into Greg's hand and walked up to Joseph who went into a fight stance. "Where did you get these?"

"And what if I don't tell you?"

Kenji placed both of hands on his waist, "I'll erase you if you don't." Kenji sweeped Joseph's feet making him dropped to the floor.

Greg and Shayanna ran up to Kenji, Greg placed his hand on Kenji chest to make him stop. Kenji only looked down at the hand that shouldn't be touching him right now. Joseph than began to think about his sister. This was all his fault, if he didn't have the blades this wouldn't had happen. "Alright I'll tell you guys. Just yesterday I stole it from an vehicle that was taking precious artifacts from Japan to the Myth museum. It was suppose to be a prank."

"Of course." Shayanne crossed her arms.

"Of course what?" Questioned Joseph.

"Um nothing."

Joseph continued. "I was going to return them back but then things happened and I wasn't able too. Now, now my sister has been taken. Please let me help you guys."

"And whose fault is that. Get lost kid. " Kenji Responded. Until the surroundings around them turned pitch white and they were back at the temple.

"He has been chosen." said Master Kastu.

"Him? Really?" Said Shayanne,

"Where I am?" Asked Joseph.

"That was a foolish thing to do young man, but the dagger chose you." Replied Master Minori.

"Dagger?" Joseph look just in from of him to the stone barrier that held two remaining daggers. One was glowing the color blue. He reached for it a pulled it out. "What is this? Who are you people?"

'BONG!'

The Red Ranger had his arms crossed to his chest when he turned as quickly as possible towards his mentors. "Where is it coming from!?"

The mentors disappeared into smoke and revealed a clear image of poor Helen tide from her toes to her shoulders laying flat on the floor screaming out for he brother. Doragosurido had grabbed Helen and held her in his arm as he sat on tombstone waiting for the rangers.

"A Graveyard huh." Said Greg.

"Wait what about the blades?" Asked Shayanne.

"Don't worry little girl, he won't get his hands on them." Joked Kenji.

The graveyard was dark and damped, Helen cried she was scared and didn't know what to do. Before the coming of Joseph. Doragosurido rose to hist feet and he placed Helen back on the floor with the HebiKumos guarding her. He walked closer to Joseph.

"The blades." He demanded.

"First release my sister."

"Not until I see the blades."

Joseph took his backpack off his back and took out the 4 blades. Doragosurido was just about to grab them when Joseph pulled back. "What did I say?!"

"Grr, Release the nitwit!" The foot soldiers did not respond. "I said release the nitwit!" He look back to see the foot soldiers destroyed and Helen gone, when he turned back to look at Joseph he had already taken out his dagger and slit Doragosurido. He rolled away from Joseph, his body was smoking.

"Why You!"

"Tricked you!" Joesph laughed, "Whale Kin, Release the hunter Within!" A fuse of power rushed upon Joseph body, he was the forth member of the Power Rangers Slayer. The Blue Ranger.

Doragosurido held tightly to his chest and rose to his feet. The other Rangers showed up just behind Joseph. "Is my sister alright?"

"Yes she's safe." Informed the White Ranger. Then just in front of Joseph a axe came into view. Joseph, grabbed it, and pulled it to his chest looking at the detail of his new weapon.

"Your Mizu Axe is ready for use, Joseph." Spoke Master Minori. Joseph nodded his head and they all dash to Doragosurido who had summoned more HebiKumos. Kenji released a energy surge from his kamas destroying a third of the HebiKumos. Shayanne swung her staff high above her head when an eletric storm dropped on a few of the Hebikumos. Greg blasted the remaing foot soldiers with his rifle.

The Blue ranger averted a blow from Doragosurido's tail breaking it in two. He cried in pain when thousands of spiders covered his body. He grew as tall as 3 story building. The Rangers bounced.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Joseph panic hiding behind Greg's back.

"What are we going to do?" Said a worried Shayanne.

Kenji held out his arm with his Dagger in hand and an instance an acento blade appeared. But the blade wasn't rusted like the ones Joseph found. He snapped the blade into place with his dagger.

"Wolf Slayer Ascent! He slammed the edge of the dagger into the ground. The ground ripped apart like an earthqauke and out came a gaint wolf sword. Kenji suddenly vanished into thin air and into his wolf zord. The Rangers looked up to the massive Zord, astonish by its appearance.

"You guys ruined everything!" Doragosurido sprinted forward, he released his fire breath hoping to destroy the Zord.

"Whoa!" The Rangers said frighten. The smoked had clear and the wolf zord was still in tack. Kenji instructed the zord to pull forward. The Zord was ripping Doragosuirdo apart when it pounce on to him. He was destroyed instantly from the wolf Zord's steel claws.

The Rangers were soon back at the temple. Joseph was in disbelief on who he was. Especailly knowing that Shayanne was also a ranger. Even so he was glad his sister was now in good hands and he beg her forgiveness, but she refused his forgiveness unless he came with her to the see the Doll and Beast movie, she had been dying to see, in which he agreed. When he arrived in the Temple with the others he couldn't wait to get on his computer and tell the world on the adventure he just went on.

"Hi there." Emi greeted Joseph and the others at the door.

"And who are you?"

"This is Emi, Joseph," Repsonded Shayanne. Kenji suddenly came through bumping Joseph on the shoulder on purpose and walked to shrine. Joseph wonder, What is this guys deal?

"Its called excuse me Kenji." Said Shayanne,

"Pleased to meet you Joseph, If you need anything, like something to drink-eat or a change of clothes you let me know." Emi smiled.

"What are you? The temple's maid? Your just a kid." Joseph joked.

"Lets just get going alright." Greg smiled and placed his hand on Joseph's shoulder and led him to the shrine once again. When they stopped at the Shrine they all widen their eyes, the fifth Dagger was missing.

"Was the fifth Ranger already chosen?" Wonder Shayanne.

Then Michi came running in, "Guys Guys you gotta check this out!"

"A talking cat?" Said Joseph.

Michi lifted his body up to stand on to his feet, his stomach started to glow. A square screen appeared on his belly. What the Ranger's saw on the screen was the world wide news, "This just in, there's a Yellow colored dressed spandex man wandering around Tokyo, pleading to know where the Power Rangers are."

The rangers looked at each other than back at the screen on Michi's belly. Who ever this guy was, they needed to find him, and find out why is he wandering around the city still in his Ranger suit.


End file.
